Dino Clopman and the Quest for Camelot
Dino Clopman and the Quest for Camelot 'is a spinoff film created by Dinoco95. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot A young girl named Kayley desires to become a knight of the Round Table like her father Sir Lionel in the kingdom of Camelot and wishes to accompany him when the knights are called to a special meeting with King Arthur, but he kindly objects that she is too young and promises to take her someday. When the knights arrive at Camelot ('United We Stand), Sir Ruber (who has gone mad with power and seeks riches from his position as a knight of the Round Table) attacks Arthur. Mortally wounding Lionel with his mace, he is ultimately driven off by the other knights after Arthur strikes him down with Excalibur. After Lionel dies, Kayley must learn to live without him. Inspired by her father's bravery (On My Father's Wings), she spends ten years tending to her family farm. Now a young woman, Kayley is still much of a dreamer and still wishes to be a knight, much against her mother Julianna's wishes. The DinoAdventure Squad arrive and meet her. Her dream seems to pay off though, when the knights again gather with King Arthur and Merlin to discuss the era of peace among the kingdom when a gryphon flies in, attacks and wounds Arthur and takes the sword Excalibur. Merlin summons a falcon with silver wings called Ayden to face the gryphon. After a furious fight, the gryphon drops the sword into the Forbidden Forest and loses it. He reports this to Ruber. The call goes out across the land that Excalibur had been stolen, but Kayley's mother forbids her to go out after it. Shortly thereafter, Ruber comes to pay Julianna a visit, planning to use her to gain access to Camelot and introducing a magic potion that he had gotten that combines his men (and by accident, a chicken) with an assorted array of weapons (Ruber). Dino and his friends learn that a changeling with a brainwashed Darkus Siege has joined forces with Ruber. During the festivities, Kayley and the others manage to free themselves and escape capture by fleeing to the Forbidden Forest (The Prayer), whose enchanted plant and animal life prevent Ruber's army and the changeling from following them. The chicken, now named Bladebeak, is ordered to follow Kayley and the others and report their whereabouts to Ruber. While lost in the forest, Kayley Dino, and their friends come across Garrett, a handsome yet blind hermit who wants to be left alone (I Stand Alone). He grudgingly helps them find Excalibur. Guided by Ayden, they manage to find the scabbard of the sword in the footprints of a giant. As they make their way into dragon infested mountains, they come across a conjoined two-headed dragon - the sophisticated and intelligent Devon and the boorish but loyal Cornwall. Thanks to the bullying from the rest of the dragons due to their differences and their inability to fly, they want nothing more than to be apart from one another (If I Didn't have You). Developing a friendship toward Kayley, they join the party. Due to Kayley's insistence, Garrett misses a key warning from Ayden and is injured in an attack. During the escape, Kayley uses the forest's plants to heal Garrett's wounds, and they develop a mutual attraction and feelings towards one another (Looking Through Your Eyes). Soon they come across the giant who is using the sword as a toothpick and manage to outwit Ruber again, trapping him and his minions with the giant as they slide uncontrollably down the mountainside. Garrett returns to the forest, having grown distant from the world of men and preferring to stay in the forest. Kayley and the Squad start toward Camelot, sword in hand, but are captured by Ruber's men and the changeling. Devon and Cornwall discover their power of flight, which only works when they cooperate or agree on something mutually. They rejoin Garrett, who mounts a rescue mission, but Ruber manages to gain entry to Camelot via disguise and traps himself with King Arthur with Excalibur; now grafted to his arm with his magic potion. Kayley and the Squad held prisoners in the back of the cart, but are freed by Bladebeak. Kayley and Garrett manage to fight their way with their friends' help to join with Arthur and in a fight, they manage to trick Ruber into inserting the sword back into the stone it had been pulled from. The magical forces conflict and completely disintegrate Ruber, leaving the kingdom free again. The magic that spills on the kingdom separates all of Ruber's men (and Bladebeak) from their weapons and separates Devon and Cornwall, but the pair decide to reunite before the magic dissipates. Angered, the changeling returns to Equestria, while Siege thanks the DinoAdventure Sqaud for freeing him. Soon after Kayley and Garrett are knighted as members of the round table, and they share a kiss. As the pair ride off into the sunset, their horse has a flag mounted to its back reading "Just Knighted". Category:Spin-off films Category:Musical Films